Mail Call
by PadawanMage
Summary: Set several days after 'The Siege, Part III', Dr. Elizabeth Weir throws another party to celebrate their fight against the Wraith, and the Daedalus brings along with it something of value to everyone. Some SheppardTeyla. Read and Review!


**Title:** "Mail Call"

**Spoilers:** Up to and including 'The Siege, Part III'

**Summary: **Set several days after 'The Siege, Part III', Dr. Elizabeth Weir throws another party to celebrate their fight against the Wraith, and the Daedalus brings along with it something of value to everyone. Some Sheppard/Teyla included as well.

**Summary: **This was mildly inspired by ''Letters From Pegasus' since I wanted to see if the SGC would do something as I wrote below. I figure these people (scientists, engineers, soldiers) have been sent to a very remote outpost, so naturally they'd want to hear from people back on Earth. I'm also guessing as to Sheppard's reasons for saying he had no one back home, so I could very well be wrong. I also figured O'Neillowed him one for getting him to go to Atlantis in the first place.There was mention somewhere that John and Teyla might be starting something, so I wanted to show the beginnings here.

**Read and Review!

* * *

**

Dr. Elizabeth Weir leaned back in her chair as she read over the current status reports from her people as they went about the business of getting Atlantis back on its feet after the Wraith attack. It'd been five days now since they'd successfully fooled the Wraith into believing the lost city of the Ancients (as well as the only link to Earth) had been annihilated in a nuclear inferno. The first twenty-four hours were the hardest on all since they still had had to contend with the possibility of another attack. The _Daedalus_ had been loaded with all non-essential people on the off chance that they still might need to blow up the city. The waiting would not have been so bad had not Lt. Ford escaped with a puddle jumper and activated the gate at the worst possible moment.

However, as the hours spilled into the second day, and no signs showed up on the deep space sensors, a collective sigh rose from all the personnel around Atlantis. The process of assessing the damage, tending to the wounded and repairing what was vitally important was then well underway. Everyone, even the crew from Earth's newest battle cruiser lent a hand.

Amazingly, most of the damage to the city tended to be superficial. At last check there'd still been no flooding when that last wraith detonated a grenade on the extreme lower levels. Casualties and the wounded were another matter. After ten thousand years, Atlantis had finally been able to open a stable wormhole back to Earth using their new ZPM. The wounded, Colonel Everett included, had then been sent back home. How long some would last though, was another question altogether. Elizabeth still couldn't suppress a shudder at having seen what the once proud Marine Colonel had been reduced to. She knew Major Sheppard had talked to Everett, but something told her it really wasn't her business to ask what transpired.

Rubbing her temples, Elizabeth closed her eyes and sighed. They'd all been through so much and everyone was still putting in 110 percent to fix everything as quickly as possible. Even after 5 days, Rodney still hadn't gotten a full night's sleep, preferring to only take the occasional catnap while he checked the residual radiation levels from the blast as well as keep an eye on the ZPM. What they needed now was a break, one that they all wholeheartedly deserved, perhaps something similar to what they had after the first day they had spent in Atlantis?

Elizabeth's musings were cut short by a knock at her door.

"Is this a bad time, Doctor?" Colonel Steven Caldwell asked.

"Not at all, Colonel," Weir said, indicating a chair.

"I wanted to let you know that the _Daedalus_ is fully repaired and back to fighting form. Our shields are fully charged, so if anything or anyone comes back, we'll be ready."

Weir nodded. "That's good to hear." She noted Caldwell carried a PDA. The Colonel caught the look and handed the device over.

"Just prior to our shipping out, the SGC knew that although communications were possible, sending supplies through the gate wasn't, given the fact that Earth only has a barely charged ZPM needed for the outpost in Antarctica. We were loaded with as much supplies as we could carry. You'll note the exact breakdown there," Caldwell said nodding towards the PDA.

Elizabeth's spirits rose slightly as she took in what was listed on the screen: medical supplies, food, clothing, computers, even replacement naquadah reactors for the ones that they'd lost over the year. With these new provisions, what she had planned looked more and more feasible.

"Colonel," Weir started, "when we first came to Atlantis a little over a year ago, we honestly had no idea what to expect. That first day we inadvertently awoke the Wraith and had our first dealings with them. When our rescue mission succeeded, we threw a get-together not just for ourselves, but also for our newfound allies." Elizabeth paused and then looked the man in the eye. "I'd like to arrange something similar. I think, especially after the events of the last few days, we all need something to remember that we're all still human beings. I'd like to also extend an invitation to you and your crew."

Caldwell looked mildly surprised at the invite. His main orders had been to see to the defense of Atlantis, and, when accomplished, oversee the transfer of personnel back and forth from Pegasus and Earth. They weren't in any immediate danger, and he did understand the value of morale.

"I personally don't like leaving my ship unattended, however I see no reason to not allow my crew to attend this…'function' in rotating shifts. Which reminds me…you may want to scroll down at the bottom of that list. I think you'll find something useful for this gathering."

Curious, Elizabeth went down till she got to the end of the list. As she read the contents, her eyes grew in mild surprise.

Caldwell, smiling, said, "General O'Neill thought it'd be a good idea. He got the impression – especially with that last transmission you sent - that most of the people here were resigned to the fact that they might not get to see or hear from their friends and family again. It might be a good idea to prove them otherwise."

Weir couldn't help returning the smile. "It might indeed, Colonel, it might indeed."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Major John Sheppard walked and mingled through the crowd of people, as the second party held in Atlantis was well under way. A collective feeling of relief permeated the crowd as he went here and there. For this brief moment, they could all have a little fun. Someone somehow had even managed to hook up their iPod to the citywide speakers.

He had to admit, Elizabeth really scored points with this little soiree. Almost everyone on the Atlantis team was talking to a crewmember from the _Daedalus_, pumping him or her for information on what was going back on Earth. Even the Athosians were brought in to share in the festivities, since they had stood to lose as much as everyone else if the city had fallen. Halling himself had been surprised when John and Teyla had arrived on the mainland via puddle-jumper. Allhad seen the fireball from the nuke going off and had assumed the worst. Most of them still could not believe that, for now, the Wraith had been deceived into thinking the city of the Ancients had been destroyed.

All the Athosians accepted the invitation – even going so far as to provide food as well – and also looked to be having a good time. Even Hermiod had joined the party. John had to chuckle as more than one curious Athosian child (never having known any other alien other than the Wraith) had bravely come up and talked to the amused Asgardian.

He walked behind and past an excited Rodney McKay who seemed to have captured the ear of an enthralled Doctor Novak:

" – so there I was, both my bodyguards, knocked out! Two Wraith coming right at me, and I held them off with one pistol – "

John had to bite his tongue while trying hard not to laugh. As he had heard it, McKay had a slight case of 'butter fingers' when it came to his weapon. Granted it still took guts to stand there and not run away, but when one goes close to four days without sleep, pumped full of stimulants, and probably close to hypoglycemic shock (as Rodney would put it), then anything was possible.

John's good humor ebbed slightly and he sighed. While this party was a great outlet to release tension, his mind still wandered to those he'd lost in the siege – one person in particular.

"Are you not enjoying yourself, Major Sheppard?"

John turned to see Teyla walk up to him, a drink in each hand.

"Not as much as I want to, especially when there should be other people enjoying the party as well," John replied, accepting the proffered beverage.

Teyla regarded Sheppard for some moments while he sipped his drink. "We will find Lt. Ford, Major. It may take some time, but at least for the moment, we do not have to worry about the Wraith constantly hounding us. As long as we are cautious, we should be able to roam around Pegasus undetected."

John said nothing, but leaned over and grabbed some pretzels from a nearby table. After a few moments of companionable silence, a thought occurred to him and he looked over and caught Teyla's eye.

"Listen…I just remembered something. We never had a chance to talk after what happened when we did that recon on those Hive Ships." John looked a little uncomfortable but plunged on. "I understood you wanted to save at least some people from that planet, but I had to look at it from all sides: what if the Wraith caught sight of those people walking towards us (even while cloaked) and came to investigate, or what if we ran out of room? Who decides who goes and who stays? I was focusing on the mission, which is how I've been trained." He sighed and looked down. "I don't expect you to understand but… I didn't want to come across as too…harsh."

"Perhaps…I, too was a bit…stubborn in my position." Teyla shook her head. "That culling…was the most vicious I'd ever seen. I – I could sense how desperate the Wraith were for food." Teyla's voice dropped to a whisper. "Do not be surprised, Major, that with all the Wraith awakened, every planet we visit from now on is completely devoid of all life."

John couldn't quite suppress a shiver at the thought of the Wraith leaving countless worlds gutted in their wake.

"When you put it that way, I guess I understand a little better. Still…you had me a little worried when you threatened to stay when I wanted to leave."

"You…still could have left. The information about the Wraith was invaluable to the people here."

John, who was about to take another swallow of beer, stopped and looked over in mild surprise.

"You don't really think I would've done that, do you?" Teyla looked slightly nonplussed, but John hastily added, "I mean, you're an invaluable member of the team and all." Even as he said it, Sheppard felt that last line sounded a bit…lame.

Teyla's eyes narrowed slightly in perception and a small smile graced her features. All John could think of is why it started to feel a little stuffy around here, though he couldn't help smiling into his own drink.

"May I have your attention, please?"

All eyes went to the center of the room where Elizabeth Weir and Colonel Caldwell stood next to one another.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said. "First off, I'd like to thank all of you, friends and allies like, for being here tonight. I think it'd be also safe to say that if not for the valiant effort of everyone here, especially those of the crew of the_ Daedalus_," – she gestured to Caldwell, who nodded – "none of us here would be enjoying this night."

The room spontaneously erupted in thunderous applause and cheering. Elizabeth let it continue for a few moments before bringing her hand up.

"Before we continue with the festivities, I would like to make an announcement: As all of you are aware, a few weeks prior to the Wraith arriving, we sent a highly compressed, one second – "

" – one point three – " Rodney muttered.

" – burst message to Earth, apprising them of our situation as well as giving them updated reports on all we had learned up to that point." Elizabeth swept her gaze around all her people. "We also made it possible to send personal messages to friends and family. I am not ashamed to admit to you that while, at the time, we thought we were on our own, I wanted to at least say goodbye to those I cared about. Stargate Command, in forethought, decided to return the favor – but also went an extra step further." Elizabeth nodded to Caldwell who spoke briefly into his headset.

A dazzling flash of light erupted in a far corner of the room to be replaced by several pallets full of what looked like boxes and bags, as well as two members from the _Daedalus_ crew.

Weir continued, "After our message, our immediate family and friends were contacted with the express purpose of providing any message or letter they wish to make, as well as any package they would like forwarded. They couldn't be told where their messages were going, though something tells me they would not believe it even if they were." She smiled. "I realize, by our calendar, we're several months from Christmas, but I hope you will still accept these tokens of appreciation the SGC went out of their way to provide." An excited murmur rose from the crowd as names were called out and packages placed in his or her hands.

Within minutes, the sounds of paper wrapping being torn echoed through the room. People here and there exclaimed at what they received from loved ones. Rodney was off to one side beside himself as he ate the first of many chocolate bars sent to him by his sister. Several Athosian children, including Hermiod, came over and wondered what the sweet-smelling substance was. McKay looked from the candy to the children and then to several people nearby who were looking curiously on. With a roll of his eyes, Rodney grudgingly handed out several bars. Dr. Zelenka smiled wistfully at a letter written to him by his parents, as well as showing off the entire DVD collection of 'Wormhole Extreme' sent to him by a friend. More than one member looked ecstatic at also having received the latest Harry Potter book.

While most people showed off the packages they obtained, most of them were taking the time to read letters sent to them. Even in an age of digital communication, there was something to be said for holding and reading a letter that a loved one had taken the time and care to write. More than one person looked misty-eyed at reading what was going on with family back home, or taking several minutes to look at a photograph sent to them.

Elizabeth herself was one of the first to receive a letter as well as a package. Far off to one side, she sighed as she put back a letter sent to her by Simon. It shouldn't have been at all surprising, she thought. She _did_ tell Simon to move on, to not wait for her; it just wouldn't have been fair to him. Still, she wasn't entirely ready to get a 'Dear, John' letter so soon. Her spirits lifted when she opened her box and looked at the contents from her family. Several pictures were included – one especially from her niece graduating from college. She looked at another letter from her parents when a package and an envelope she had specifically asked for was dropped off.

Taking it, she walked over to Major Sheppard who looked to be having a deep conversation with Teyla. When he saw her approaching, he waved, looking curiously at the bundle in her hands.

"I wanted to be the one to drop these off to you as a way of saying thank you, Major," Elizabeth said she handed off the parcels. She was about to say something further when someone caught her attention and beckoned her over. With a mumbled apology, she left the Major and Athosian.

Intrigued, John ripped open the letter first. As he started to read, however, his face slowly began to harden.

Teyla, noticing the look, said, "Is not the receiving of packages or letters a happy occasion for your people, Major?" John slowly slid the letter back into its envelope and put it into his pocket.

"It's from my father," he said quietly.

"I…don't mean to intrude, but I thought you mentioned…that you had no one back on Earth."

John shrugged. "We…had a bit of a falling out a while back and I haven't talked to him in years. I honestly didn't expect to hear from him."

"I'm sorry, Major, it must be difficult even from so far away."

"Yeah," Sheppard said, lost a little in thought. He then frowned slightly and looked over at the woman. "Teyla, we're not on a mission and we're certainly not on duty, so you don't have to call me 'Major' all the time. Call me John," he said with a slight smile.

"John," Teyla said with a small smile of her own. "May I ask, what is in your package? Did your father send it as well?"

"No, actually," John said looking at the front. " 'With Compliments From General O'Neill', " he read out loud. He opened the package and his eyes widened at what he saw: DVD's of the past year's sporting events as well as several movies. "Well, that was nice of him," looking at one DVD in particular. Sheppard guessed this might have been one way the General was thanking him for agreeing to join the expedition on such short notice.

Teyla leaned over and looked at one cover. "Are these involving that sporting event you told me about where the two teams throw a 'pig' across a field and then mercilessly pummel one another?"

John had to keep his face straight and blinked a few times. "Something…but not quite…like that." He rummaged deeper into his box and then took out a set of six cases, wrapped together by elastic bands. "Here…we can start with these."

"A simple enough title," Teyla commented while glancing at one cover. She then looked askance at Sheppard. "Are you inviting me to watch a movie with you, Maj – John?"

"Well…if you'd like. I mean," John looked again in the box, "General O'Neill was kind enough to send along several packets of microwave popcorn."

Teyla nodded, and then said, "You will have to bring me up to speed on any 'cultural references' that are in these films."

"Don't worry, no pigs are thrown in these flicks," John said with a smile. "C'mon." And he led her out through the exit of the gateroom. As the door started to close behind them, John's voice could be heard as they disappeared down the halls:

"…okay, it all starts with a kid named Anakin…"

**-FIN-**


End file.
